


love bug

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Law School, M/M, this is just a lil dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Lee Jaehwan and a series of unfortunate chatrooms.





	1. Chapter 1

(00:01AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : i know ur awake  
(00:01AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : SANGHYUK  
(00:01AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : GOD have u seen wonsik’s new post  
(00:05AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : yoooo  
(00:05AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : sorry i was studying  
(00:06AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : ooo?  
(00:08AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HOW IS TAEKWOON SO HOT?  
(00:15AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : idk  
(00:15AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : i will eat my own fish  
(00:15AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : fist*  
(00:20AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : please dont eat your own fish  
(00:21AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : GOD I  
(00:21AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : omg shit  
(00:22AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : is hongbin awake  
(00:23AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : eh no  
(00:23AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : idk  
(00:24AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HOW DO U NOT KNOW HE’S UR BOYFRIEND  
 _Lee Jaehwan added Lee Hongbin into the conversation  
_ (00:26AM) **Lee Hongbin** : what is this  
(00:27AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : hey  
(00:27AM) **Lee Hongbin** : i thought u were asleep lol  
(00:28AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : nah. was studying  
(00:28AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : LEE HONGBIN I NEED YOUR INSTAGRAM PASSWORD  
(00:28AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : PLEASE  
(00:28AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HELP YOUR HYUNG  
(00:30AM) **Lee Hongbin** : why??  
(00:30AM) **Lee Hongbin** : u have ur own account………….  
(00:31AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I NEED THE PASSWORD TO YOUR SNOOPING ACCOUNT  
(00:32AM) **Lee Hongbin** : what snooping account  
(00:32AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : dont lie to me  
(00:33AM) **Lee Hongbin** : why do you need it  
(00:33AM) **Lee Hongbin** : get your own snooping account  
(00:34AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : FUCK YOU  
 _Lee Jaehwan added Gong Chansik into the conversation_  
(00:35AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : chansikkie i need hongbin’s snooping account password i know u share it with him  
(00:36AM) **Lee Hongbin** : chansik is asleep  
(00:36AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : FUCKKKK  
(00:37AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : why cant you just follow taekwoon hyung on your own account  
(00:37AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : ABSOLUTELYNOT  
(00:38AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I DONT WANNA SEEM LIKE IM INTO HIM  
(00:40AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : but you are  
(00:40AM) **Lee Hongbin** : but you are (2)  
(00:41AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : you can always use wonshik hyung  
(00:41AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : i bet he’d give you his instagram password  
(00:42AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : true  
(00:42AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : but no wonshik also cant know i like taekwoon  
(00:45AM) **Lee Hongbin** : ugh  
(00:45AM) **Lee Hongbin** : im gonna sleep bye  
(00:45AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : LEE HONGBIN I WILL HACK YOUR ACCOUNT  
(00:45AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I WILL GET HAKYEON HYUNG IN HERE  
(00:46AM) **Lee Hongbin** : lol good luck with that  
(00:47AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : good night babe  
(00:48AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : gross  
(00:50AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : at least i have a boyfriend  
(00:50AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT  
(00:51AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : love you hyung  
(00:51AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : check your personal message

 

(00:51AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : password is hanzo0993  
(00:51AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : go wild  
(00:52AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : OMG THANK YOU  
(00:52AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : i’d totally suck your dick if hongbin leaves you one day  
(00:53AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : ok ill keep that in mind

 

(06:09AM) **Gong Chansik** : uh what is this  
 _Gong Chansik has left the conversation_


	2. Chapter 2

(07:18AM) **Lee Hongbin** : i cant believe you gave jaehwan hyung my password you ass  
(07:18AM) **Lee Hongbin** : that instagram account is becoming a communal account, sanghyuk  
(07:18AM) **Lee Hongbin** : what kind of lawyer are you?? doing things without the consent of all the parties??  
(07:40AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : good morning to you too

 

(08:01AM) _Lee Jaehwan sent a photo_  
(08:02AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HE  
(08:02AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : SANGHYUK  
(08:02AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : @Han Sanghyuk  
(08:08AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : saw that already  
(08:10AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HIS NEPHEW IS SO CUTE HOW  
(08:10AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : CUTENESS RUNS IN HIS FAMILY  
(08:11AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : okay  
(08:12AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HOAHHSHSHSHSHSHS LOOK AT IT  
(08:20AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : SANGHYUK REPLY TO ME  
(08:20AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHERE IS YOUR OTHER HALF  
(08:21AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : @Lee Hongbin  
(08:22AM) **Lee Hongbin** : in class  
(08:23AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : wanna get some lunch later?  
(08:24AM) **Lee Hongbin** : sure  
(08:24AM) **Lee Hongbin** : pick me up  
(08:24AM) **Lee Hongbin** : i finish afternoon class at 1.15  
(08:24AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : kk :*

 

(13:31PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : can you guys pick me up too if you're going to lunch btw  
(13:31PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : @Lee Jaehwan @Lee Hongbin  
(13:32PM) **Lee Hongbin** : waiting for jaehwan hyung to pick me up then we go to u ok  
(13:33PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : okay see you

 

(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHERE ARE YOU TWO  
(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : IM AT THE CASHIER AND JUNG TAEKWOON IS BEHIND MEFNNDNINF WHAT DO I DO  
(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : i swear i hate you fuckers so much  
(15:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT DO I DO  
(15:02PM) **Lee Hongbin** : pay for your items? and come out of the store?  
(15:02PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : FUCK YOU  
(15:02PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HONGBIN I AM THIS CLOSE TO CYRINDG  
(15:03PM) **Lee Hongbin** : no you're not i can see you from where im sitting  
(15:03PM) **Lee Hongbin** : just say hi idk  
(15:04PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : CAN YOU COME OVER YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HIM AND WONSHIK I NEE DYOU AS A CONVERSATION STARTER  
(15:05PM) **Lee Hongbin** : maybe  
(15:06PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : that'll cost you though  
(15:07PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : OHH MY GOD  
_Han Sanghyuk added Cha Hakyeon into the conversation_  
(15:08PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : hey hyung  
(15:08PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Hyukkie!  
(15:09PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Ah! Hongbin and Jaehwan are also in this? Hello.  
(15:10PM) _Lee Hongbin sent a photo_  
(15:10PM) **Lee Hongbin** : your child is having a mental breakdown in line at the cashier  
(15:11PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : adorable  
(15:12PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Aww! You know I can always introduce you to Taekwoonie if you want.   
(15:13PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : NO THANK YOU

 

(15:30PM) **Lee Hongbin** : saw you at the mall today were u with taekwoon hyung?  
(15:30PM) **Lee Hongbin** : nice hair cut btw your best one so far  
(15:31PM) **Kim Wonshik** : really?? you should've said hi  
(15:31PM) **Kim Wonshik** : thanks bro  
(15:31PM) **Kim Wonshik** : and yea i was with him, just finished practice with him  
(15:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : nice  
(15:33PM) **Kim Wonshik** : i think that jaehwan hyung of yours was in front of me in line  
(15:34PM) **Kim Wonshik** : but mnot too sure did he dye his hair blond??? wore a black shirt and a jean jacket today?  
(15:35PM) **Lee Hongbin** : yea thats him  
(15:36PM) **Kim Wonshik** : ohh  
(15:36PM) **Kim Wonshik** : no wonder taekwoon hyung said he looked familiar


	3. Chapter 3

(18:07PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Is Lee Jaehwan your close friend, Hongbinnie?  
(18:15PM) **Lee Hongbin** : yeah, why do you ask hyung?  
(18:16PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : I was wondering if he'd be interested in coaching the new moot court team.   
(18:16PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Since he is our organization's best oralist. I think the new kids will really learn from him.  
(18:19PM) **Lee Hongbin** : you should ask him yourself hyung  
(18:20PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i think he'd be interested  
(18:21PM) _Lee Hongbin sent a friend's contact information_  
  


(18:40PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT THE FUCKKFKCK  
(18:40PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : JAUNG TAEK  
(18:40PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : JUNG TAEKWOON JUST MESSAGED ME WTF  
 _Lee Hongbin has left the conversation_  
 _Lee Jaehwan invited Lee Hongbin into the conversation_  
(18:42PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HONGBINNIE WHAT DID YOU DO  
 _Lee Hongbin has left the conversation_  
(18:45PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HONGBIN  
(18:47PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Ooh? What did Taekwoonie say to you?  
 _Lee Jaehwan invited Lee Hongbin into the conversation_  
(18:47PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I KNOW YOU MUST BE BEHIND THIS @Lee Hongbin  
(18:47PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : ??  
(18:48PM) **Lee Jaehwan** sent a photo  
(18:48PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : he wants me to help coach the new moot court team??  
(18:50PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i have zero involvement in this  
  


(18:51PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : So would you like to assist me in coaching the moot court team? I think the new kids can really learn from you.  
(18:51PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : They practice every day from 5 - 10PM, but you're not required to attend every day if you can't.   
(18:52PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : of course! i can start tomorrow if you'd like? is that ok or??  
(18:55PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : It's fine. Thank you so much Jaehwan, I'll see you tomorrow.  
(18:55PM) _Lee Jaehwan sent a sticker_  
  


(19:00PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Lee Jaehwan will be helping out with our team starting tomorrow.   
(19:02PM) **Kim Wonshik** : woah nice  
(19:02PM) **Kim Wonshik** : he's like the legit dream lawyer  
(19:03PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : I'm aware of his skills and achievements  
(19:04PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Just tell the team to prepare any questions that they want to ask Jaehwan, okay?  
(19:04PM) **Kim Wonshik** : okay coach  
  


(19:10PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : AM I DREAMING OR  
(19:10PM) _Lee Jaehwan sent a photo_  
(19:11PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Oh my! Guess you'll be seeing Taekwoonie more often now~  
(19:11PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : And also, good luck on coaching. Don't be too bossy now, they're all newbies.   
(19:12PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : noted hyung  
(19:13PM) **Lee Hongbin** : hyukkie, this means that jaewhan hyung wont pester us anymore about taekwoon hyung  
(19:13PM) **Lee Hongbin** : @Han Sanghyuk  
(19:15PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : i knew today was gonna be a good day


	4. Chapter 4

(09:12AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : do you think im annoying????  
(09:13AM) **Cha Hakyeon** : No?  
(09:13AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : debatable  
(09:13AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : whats with the sudden epiphany hyung  
(09:13AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : what if taekwoon thinks im annoying?? and wont like me???  
(09:14AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : you dont know that  
(09:15AM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Yes, you don't know that Jaehwanie. Maybe he'll think you're cute!  
(09:16AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : OTL  
(09:20AM) **Lee Hongbin** : yes  
  


(13:29PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : hakyeon hyung do you wanna have lunch wth meeeee  
(13:30PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : I'm already having lunch at the cafeteria with Taekwoonie ^^  
(13:30PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Come and join us~  
(13:31PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : ARE YOU SEIROUS HYUNG  
(13:31PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : SHOULD I????????????  
(13:31PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : omhmygod  
(13:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : lmao just go hyung  
(13:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : just fucking eat  
(13:33PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : well i'm finishing class soon and i wanna eat would u rather just eat with me hyung  
(13:35PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : NO THANKS YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR A REASON  
(13:35PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : hakyeon hyung im on my way  
  


(13:35PM) **Lee Hongbin** : lmao where r u  
(13:35PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : finishing in 10 mins  
(13:35PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : kinda want something soupy  
(13:37PM) **Lee Hongbin** : snot is soupy  
(13:38PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : god  
(13:38PM) **Lee Hongbin** : im joking lol  
(13:39PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i'll pick u up im at the apartment  
(13:40PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  


(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : GODDD TAEKWOON IS SO CUTE  
(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : AND SO SWEET TOO  
(15:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : HE EVEN OFFERED TO GO TOGETHER FOR MOOT PRACTICE TODAY  
(15:01PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : im assuming lunch went well  
(15:02PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : not really i kinda made a fool of myself  
(15:02PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Oh come on now Jaehwanie, you didn't.  
(15:03PM) **Lee Jaewhan** : BUT THATS NOT THE POINT  
(15:04PM) **Lee Hongbin** : what did you do  
(15:05PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : i'll tell you later when my shame has gone away a little  
(15:05PM) **Lee Hongbin** : okay


	5. Chapter 5

(16:45PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : update  
(16:45PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : im in taekwoon's car  
(16:45PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : omg he has such a nice car.. lee hongbin your car officially sucks  
(16:47PM) **Lee Hongbin** : you wont be saying that when you need me to pick you up when ur too drunk to drive  
  


(17:00PM) **Lee Hongbin** : how's jaehwan hyung doing  
(17:01PM) **Kim Wonshik** : how do you know jaehwan hyung is here?  
(17:01PM) _Lee Hongbin sent a photo_  
(17:01PM) **Lee Hongbin** : good luck dude  
(17:02PM) **Kim Wonshik** : hahah  
(17:02PM) **Kim Wonshik** : interesting  
(17:03PM) **Kim Wonshik** : thanks dude  
  


(17:28PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : its boring when jaehwan hyung isnt screaming in this group chat  
(17:31PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i know right  
(17:31PM) **Lee Hongbin** : he's probably half dying on the inside i bet lol  
(17:32PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Be a little more hopeful you two! Jaehwan is the best mooter in the faculty!  
(17:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : oh we know  
(17:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : sometimes Mr. Best Prosecutor isn't so good with his words  
(17:34PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : im bored hyung  
(17:34PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : i bet he'd say something weird to taekwoon hyung and he'd regret it for the next few decades  
(17:35PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : I don't know, I think Taekwoon might be a little fond of Jaehwanie. But we don't know that for sure.  
(17:36PM) **Lee Hongbin** : don't give him false hope hyung lol  
(17:36PM) **Lee Hongbin** : he'll read ur message and scream  
(17:38PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Oh well! Haha, I'm just saying what I think.   
(17:38PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Hyung is going to go continue to work on his thesis! Bye bye!  
(17:39PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : see ya hyung  
(17:39PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : good luck on your thesis!! graduate soon and we'll give you flowers on ur grduation maybe  
(17:40PM) **Lee Hongbin** : bye hyung dont die  
(17:41PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : what are you doing  
(17:42PM) **Lee Hongbin** : uh.. company law assignment  
(17:42PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i wanna die  
(17:44PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : wanna have dinner  
(17:44PM) _Han Sanghyuk sent a photo_  
(17:44PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : theres a promo here  
(17:45PM) **Lee Hongbin** : kk i'll pick u up in an hour  
(17:46PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : ok see ya i love u dont die within the next hour i need to eat  
(17:46PM) **Lee Hongbin** : lol  
(17:47PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i love you too  
  


(19:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT THE FUCK IS WROING WITH YOU PEOPLE TH FUCK  
(19:02PM) **Lee Jaewhan** : DONT TALK ABOUT ME WHEN IM AWAY


	6. Chapter 6

(10:11AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : YOU BITCH WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING COFFEE WITH TAEKWOON  
(10:11AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : ITS IN THE FRIENDHSIP AGREEENT  
(10:11AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : LEE HIDNGBIN!!!!!!!!!!  
(10:11AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : @Lee Hongbin  
(10:12AM) **Cha Hakyeon** : You can just go and join them if you want, Jaehwannie ^^  
(10:13AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : ^  
(10:13AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS GOING TO HAVE COFFEE WITH TAEKWOON  
(10:14AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : well  
(10:14AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : some things are better left unsaid  
(10:15AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT THE FUCK  
(10:16AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : just kidding  
(10:16AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : idk you didnt ask hyung  
(10:17AM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I HATE YOU BOTH DO YOU KNOW THAT  
(10:19AM) **Han Sanghyuk** : we know  
  


(11:20AM) **Lee Hongbin** : aggressive  
(11:21AM) **Lee Hongbin** : cant even have coffee with friends without being interrogated  
  


(13:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : wanna have lunch??????????????? im thinking pasta  
(13:02PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i thought you hated us  
(13:02PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : do you wanna fucking eat or not  
(13:03PM) **Lee Hongbin** : ya sure  
(13:03PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : @Cha Hakyeon hyung do you wanna join us?  
(13:04PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Sure! I'm at the library right now. Tell me when you wanna leave.  
(13:05PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : im gonna have lunch with other friends im gonna pass  
(13:05PM) **Lee Hongbin** : you have other friends?  
(13:05PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : yes?  
(13:06PM) **Lee Hongbin** : kk have fun  
(13:07PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : have fun in the old people's club today  
(13:07PM) **Lee Hongbin** : die  
(13:08PM) **Cha Hakyeon** : Oooh, should we ask Taekwoonie if he wants to join us for lunch today?  
(13:09PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : afydguiohpos[pifj  
(13:09PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(13:10PM) **Lee Hongbin** : sure i'll message him  
(13:11PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : DO I GET NO SAY IN THIS  
(13:12PM) **Lee Hongbin** : stop acting like you dont want this  
  


(13:12PM) **Lee Hongbin** : taekwoon hyung  
(13:12PM) **Lee Hongbin** : do you wanna have lunch?  
(13:13PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Hey  
(13:13PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : With who?  
(13:14PM) **Lee Hongbin** : me, hakyeon hyung and jaehwan hyung  
(13:14PM) **Lee Hongbin** : they want to go out for italian food tho  
(13:15PM) **Jung Taekwoon:** Hm  
(13:15PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Sure. We can all ride in my car if you want.  
(13:16PM) **Lee Hongbin:** yayy  
(13:16PM) **Lee Hongbin** : okay i'll tell the others  
  


(13:17PM) _Lee Hongbin sent a photo_  
(13:17PM) **Lee Hongbin** : get ready to die jaehwan hyung


	7. Chapter 7

(14:39PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i can't brreathesdhi  
(14:39PM) **Lee Hongbin** : hyuk-ah  
(14:39PM) **Lee Hongbin** : i'm legit going to piss myself  
(14:40PM) _Lee Hongbin sent a video_  
(14:40PM) **Lee Hongbin** : ic ant do this anymore  
(15:01PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
(15:01PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : OOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD  
(15:01PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : i sense an embarrassing press conference in the future  
  


(17:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : IM SO SORRY I SPILT MARINARA SAUCE ON YOU AND RUINED YOUR JEAONS HYUNG IM SO SORRYRY  
(17:00PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : PLEASHE FORGIEVE ME DONT KICK ME OUT OF COACHING AND BLACKLIST ME  
(17:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : IM SO SORRY IMSO SORRY I BEG  
(17:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : OF YOU ISMMSSMDO  
(17:01PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : YOUR ENTIRE CAR SMELT LIKE MARINARA SAUCE BECAUSE F ME IM SORRY IM HERE AT PRACTICE NOW  
(17:02PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I PROMISE I WILL COACH EXTRA HARD AND BRING THE KIDS TOA VICTORY  
  


(17:15PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : Hey, haha  
(17:15PM) **Jung Taekwoon:** Don't worry about it  
(17:15PM) **Jung Taekwoon** : You're the first man who's ever spilt marinara sauce all over me though  
  


(17:30PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : I LEGIT???????????????? AM GONNA FUCKING DIE??????????? OR KILL ME AT LEAST TAKE ME OUT OF MY MISERY  
(17:31PM) **Lee Hongbin** : if i were you i'd want to die too lmao  
(17:31PM) **Lee Hongbin** : congrats marinara boy  
(17:32PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : FIRST I TRIP AT THE CAFETERIA AND DROP MY ENTIRE TRAY OF FOOD IN FRONT OF HIM? AND NOW I SPILL MARINARA SAUCE ALL OVER HIM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME  
(17:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : ooh so THATS what you did  
(17:33PM) **Lee Hongbin** : damn u are a mess  
(17:34PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : i guess you should be glad you're hot hyung????? makes you a hot mess tho  
(17:35PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : IN WHAT WAY IS THAT UPLIFTING  
(17:36PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : idk man ur hot just gotta restate the facts  
(17:40PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : oooh god taekwoon just arrived at practice im gonna go prepare myself to be killed  
(17:41PM) **Lee Hongbin** : tell him i say hi and thanks for dropping me off  
(17:42PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : okay hongbin i'll make sure i tell him that while he's snapping my kneck in half  
(17:42PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : that?? is not how you spell neck??  
(17:43PM) **Han Sanghyuk** : there is no "k" in front of neck??????  
(17:45PM) **Lee Jaehwan** : SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I AM A LAW STUDENT FOR A FUCKING REASON


	8. Chapter 8

19:18PM **Lee Hongbin** : there's literally like so many reasons we can pierce a company veil but why doesn't our business law recognize it?  
19:18PM **Lee Hongbin** : im not opposed to the idea of being able to seriously screw over a shareholder and make them bankrupt hm hm  
19:19PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i love how nice you corporate lawyers are  
19:19PM **Han Sanghyuk** : you make murder trials look like a playground do you know that  
19:20PM **Lee Hongbin** : its part of the job description  
19:21PM **Lee Hongbin** : jaehwan hyung is calling me  
19:21PM **Han Sanghyuk** : oh  
19:21PM **Han Sanghyuk** : pick it up then?  
19:22PM **Han Sanghyuk** : honestly, i wanna give up on this constitutional law assignment im jealous of you and the other hyungs you're all already specializing  
19:22PM **Han Sanghyuk** : criminal and international law seems interestin  
19:23PM **Han Sanghyuk** : like, law of the sea thats so interesting  
19:23PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i read that case on territorial sea dispute.. god i wanna be those kinda people  
19:24PM **Han Sanghyuk** : our university even offers law on treaties? thats gotta be fun  
19:25PM **Han Sanghyuk** : and jaehwan hyung is really good at international criminal laws like damn i wanna be like him one day  
19:25PM **Han Sanghyuk** : icc cases are gruesome tho lol i cant stomach half of them  
19:26PM **Han Sanghyuk** : jaehwan hyung really is a god in our faculty  
19:29PM **Han Sanghyuk** : do you think i should apply to the maritime law moot court?  
19:30PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i know you're like the international trade law jesus in our faculty  
19:31PM **Han Sanghyuk** : my boyfriend? the best oralist in c.vis west? proud of you always baby  
19:31PM **Han Sanghyuk** : you know you're also the best oralist in my life ;)  
19:33PM **Han Sanghyuk** : im sorry dont kill me for that  
19:34PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i love u so much come back pls  
19:37PM **Lee Hongbin** : jaehwan hyung just screamed in my fucking ear fuck 

19:41PM **Lee Jaehwan** : TAEKWOON  
19:41PM **Lee Jaehwan** : TAEKWOONSUIDHDHAGUIH  
19:42PM **Lee Jaehwan** : HE ASKED ME TO GO GET SOME COFFEE WITH HIM  
19:42PM **Lee Jaehwan** : well i mean, i know its like in the context that we have to review the team's work  
19:42PM **Lee Jaehwan** : BUT STILL HE ASKED ME OUT FOR COFFEE  
19:43PM **Lee Jaehwan** : TOGETHER  
19:43PM **Lee Jaehwan** : JUST THE TWO OF US  
19:44PM **Lee Jaehwan** : NO HAKYEON HYUNG OR HONGBIN OR ANYTHING  
19:44PM **Lee Jaehwan** : tho i love you both @Cha Hakyeon @Lee Hongbin  
19:45PM **Lee Jaehwan** : WHAT DO I DO IM SO?????????????????????  
19:47PM **Lee Hongbin** : maybe try not to spill something on him this time?  
19:47PM **Lee Hongbin** : coffee is hot  
19:47PM **Han Sanghyuk** : not if they order iced coffee  
19:48PM **Lee Hongbin** : shut up 

20:01PM **Jung Taekwoon** : I just asked Jaehwan out for coffee, thanks for your advice Hakyeon  
20:01PM **Jung Taekwoon** : I owe you one  
20:02PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Oooh. What did he say?  
20:02PM **Jung Taekwoon** : He said yes  
20:02PM **Jung Taekwoon** : But I did say it was cause I needed help to review the team's legal memorandum  
20:03PM **Cha Hakyeon** : (*°▽°*)  
20:03PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Nice going  
20:04PM **Lee Hongbin** : taekwoon hyung he is being so loud in the group chat cause you asked him out  
20:04PM _Lee Hongbin sent a photo_  
20:05PM **Jung Taekwoon** : Hahaha  
20:05PM **Jung Taekwoon** : He’s adorable  
20:06PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Is this a crush I’m sensing? ;)  
20:06PM **Jung Taekwoon** : Haha nonsense  
20:06PM **Jung Taekwoon** : Just doing my duties as a coach and his senior  
20:08PM **Cha Hakyeon** : You don’t just take any junior out for coffee though, Taekwoonie  
20:08PM **Lee Hongbin** : he took me out for coffee hyung  
20:10PM **Cha Hakyeon** : With you, it’s called babysitting


	9. Chapter 9

22:20PM **Lee Jaehwan** : im really going to need you to save your judgements for what im about to ask you  
22:20PM **Lee Hongbin** : i dont guarantee it but go on  
22:20PM **Lee Jaehwan:** i really need your new snooping account password  
22:20PM **Lee Jaehwan** : please please please  
22:21PM **Lee Jaehwan** : hongbin please im begging  
22:22PM **Lee Hongbin** : wtf you're like all buddy buddy with taekwoon hyung now and you still havent followed him on instagram?  
22:22PM **Lee Hongbin** : pussy  
22:22PM **Lee Hongbin** : wtf is wrong with you  
22:23PM **Lee Jaehwan** : FIRST OF ALL THAT WASN'T SAVING YOUR JUDGEMENTS LIKE I ASKED  
22:23PM **Lee Hongbin** : i did say i didn't guarantee it  
22:23PM **Lee Jaehwan** : fuck you you  contract lawyers annoy me  
22:24PM **Lee Jaehwan** : and second of all  
22:24PM **Lee Jaehwan** : i need it to stalk someone else  
22:25PM **Lee Hongbin** : jung eunji?  
22:25PM **Lee Jaehwan:** HOW DID YOU KNOW  
22:25PM **Lee Jaehwan** : WTFF HOW  
22:26PM **Lee Hongbin** : i just saw his update with her lol so go figure  
22:26PM **Lee Jaehwan** : weirdo  
22:26PM **Lee Jaehwan** : but pls  
22:27PM **Lee Hongbin:** fine  
  


23:03PM **Han Sanghyuk** : saw hyeri noona today at the university cafe she was with that gorgeous friend of hers i know u like  
23:03PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i gotta agree tho she is gorgeous  
23:04PM **Lee Hongbin** : yura noona?  
23:04PM **Han Sanghyuk** : ya who else  
23:05PM **Lee Hongbin** : did you say hi?  
23:05PM **Han Sanghyuk** : ya  
23:05PM **Lee Hongbin** : you're getting along with my family members im proud  
23:06PM **Han Sanghyuk** : well............ gotta chummy up with the lee clan one way or another  
23:06PM **Lee Hongbin** : kiss ass  
23:07PM **Han Sanghyuk** : your mother loves me ok  
23:07PM **Lee Hongbin** : she also loves jaehwan hyung that doesn't validate your point at all  
  


00:01AM **Lee Jaehwan** : THEY'RE COUSINS  
00:01AM **Lee Jaehwan** : AND YOU KNEW YOU FUCKER  
00:02AM **Lee Jaehwan** : I WAS PARANOID FOR NOTHING FUCK  
00:02AM **Lee Jaehwan** : ok good night hongbinnie hav a nice dream <33333333  
07:20AM **Lee Hongbin** : well if i told you that last night i wouldve ruined the fun for you  
07:20AM **Lee Jaehwan** : YOU BITCH  
07:21AM **Lee Hongbin** : is that really how you wanna speak to the owner of the snoop account you use freely?  
07:23AM **Lee Jaehwan** : im sorry i love u  
07:25AM **Lee Hongbin** : you better


	10. Chapter 10

17:31PM _Lee Jaehwan sent a picture_  
17:31PM **Lee Jaehwan** : is this outfit okay???????  
17:32PM **Lee Jaehwan** : oh woops wrong pic  
17:32PM _Lee Jaehwan sent a picture_  
17:32PM **Lee Hongbin** : really? a gym selfie?  
17:33PM **Lee Jaehwan** : fuck you hongbin not everyone can have a godly physique like you  
17:34PM **Lee Hongbin** : thats fair  
17:34PM **Lee Jaehwan** : outfit opinion please  
17:35PM **Lee Hongbin** : unnecessary just like you  
17:36PM **Lee Jaehwan** : sorry that i dont stick to turtlenecks and coats just like your boring ass  
17:37PM **Lee Hongbin** : again, a fair point  
17:37PM **Lee Hongbin** : if its for a coffee date lose the rings they're too much  
17:38PM **Lee Jaehwan** : but what if taekwoon hyung stares at my fingers and things they're pretty??????????  
17:38PM **Lee Jaehwan** : thinks*  
17:39PM **Lee Hongbin** : i dont think he has a hand kink like that  
17:39PM **Lee Jaehwan** : well he should  
17:39PM **Lee Jaehwan:** cause i have pretty hands and he'd want that held in his  
17:40PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i think i just threw up my lunch  
17:41PM **Lee Jaehwan:** its so great that you two are dating honestly  <3  
17:42PM **Lee Jaehwan** : its like you're one entity just spewing unecessarily mean comments at me <3  
17:43PM **Han Sanghyuk** : ikr thank you for setting me up with hongbin hyung <3  
17:44PM **Lee Jaehwan:** so then will you do return the favor and set me up with taekwoonie? :D  
17:45PM **Lee Hongbin** : you wish we had that much effort

17:46PM **Lee Hongbin** : hyung  
17:46PM **Lee Hongbin** : taekwoonie hyung  
17:47PM **Jung Taekwoon:** Yes?  
17:47PM **Lee Hongbin** : be honest with me  
17:47PM **Lee Hongbin** : do you like jaehwan hyung  
17:48PM **Cha Hakyeon:** My that's such a straightforward question  
17:48PM **Cha Hakyeon:** I can vouch for you that he does~  
17:48PM **Cha Hakyeon:** Cause he doesn't take just anyone out for coffee~  
17:49PM **Cha Hakyeon:** He thinks Jaehwannie is cute~  
17:49PM **Lee Hongbin:** wow  
17:53PM **Jung Taekwoon:** Don't make up nonsense  
17:53PM **Cha Hakyeon:** Then why did it take you so long to reply? ^^   
17:54PM **Jung Taekwoon** : I should never tell you anything ever again

19:30PM **Han Sanghyuk:** do you think jaehwan hyung has embarrassed himself already  
19:31PM **Lee Hongbin:** probably  
19:31PM **Cha Hakyeon:** I hope their "date" goes well~  
19:32PM **Lee Hongbin:** im going to come clean i have longed for the day taekwoon hyung asked jaehwan hyung out  
19:32PM **Lee Hongbin:** i saw it coming from the day he asked me about jaehwan hyung coaching for the moot team  
19:33PM **Cha Hakyeon:** Really? I saw it long before that  
19:34PM **Lee Hongbin** : oh?  
19:35PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Taekwoon's been interested in Jaehwan since he was a freshman, before you two were even in the faculty  
19:35PM **Cha Hakyeon:** Taekwoon's friend, Junmyeon was the one who recruited Jaehwan in their moot team and Taekwoonie over here was amazed the moment Jaehwannie opened his mouth  
19:36PM **Cha Hakyeon** : "I've never heard a freshman argue like that before"   
19:36PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Then Jaehwannie won the Best Prosecutor award and Taekwoon wasn't even surprised   
19:37PM **Cha Hakyeon:** You can't help but check out the new freshman honestly~ when Hongbinnie was a freshman I saw him and was like "jesus, this kid is good looking"  
19:38PM **Lee Hongbin** : thanks for the compliment hyung  
19:38PM **Cha Hakyeon** : You're quite popular among the girls in my grade too~  
19:39PM **Han Sanghyuk** : i'm not surprised

21:47PM **Lee Jaehwan** : CAN YOU PEOPLE SERIOUSLY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME WHEN IM AWAY

21:48PM _Lee Jaehwan added Jung Taekwoon into the conversation_  
21:48PM **Lee Jaehwan** : also meet my new boyfriend everyone  
21:49PM **Lee Jaehwan** : hyung-ah this is where i go to talk about how handsome you are~  
21:50PM _Lee Jaehwan sent a picture_  
21:50PM **Lee Jaehwan** : here's a cute selfie from the both of us hellooooooooooooooooooooo  
21:50PM **Lee Hongbin** : lmao taekwoon hyung  
21:51PM **Jung Taekwoon** : You're also in this group chat?!  
21:51PM **Lee Hongbin** : i double agent  
21:51PM **Cha Hakyeon** : And me too~  
21:52PM **Han Sanghyuk** : all we gotta do now is set up hakyeon hyung with someone so we can be a 6 membered group  
21:53PM **Lee Jaehwan** : i propose mr. kim wonshik  
21:54PM **Jung Taekwoon** : ^  
21:55PM **Cha Hakyeon** : Wait what  
21:55PM **Lee Hongbin** : i am messaging wonshik as we speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally this is done........my cute keo feels is peaking today and i wanted to finish this silly fic. i hope you alll enjoyed this silliness n im sorry if i suck at ending LOL 
> 
>  
> 
> keo is so cute

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but enjoy!! heheh
> 
> just some notes to clarify: this is a law school au!! there are lots of super general law school terms thats gonna pop up here n there~~such as "moot court" that is basically a mock trial/simulation court competition. just google it or ask me if u dont understand anything!!!
> 
> note too: im a fourth year law student who has done three moot courts, so a lot of these r based on my own experience!


End file.
